


Babysitting A Half Ghost

by AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying



Series: #thesquad UFS [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Established Relationship, Pre-Relationship, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying/pseuds/AlwaysDreamingAboutFlying
Summary: Danny is grounded from going out for the rest of the night while Jazz is searching for Danielle. To make sure he stays home, she's called none other than Wes "Fenton is Phantom" Wesley, who is now officially in the know on Danny's secret.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Series: #thesquad UFS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Babysitting A Half Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the #TheSquad roleplay on Tumblr.  
> There is a mention of an OC named Ami, who is owned by @ameliaporteramitypark on Tumblr.  
> #TheSquad is owned by @dannyphantomyeetme on Tumblr.

“So… Ami asked you too?”

“Yup.”

“What did you say?” 

“Same thing I told Dash,” Wes shrugged, slouching on the couch. “The facts didn’t line up.”

Danny frowned, looking back down at his phone again. “But then why didn’t you give up?” he asked as he started typing again.

Wes huffed, shaking his head. “Because they do, if you have enough of them. They don’t know about your portal accident.”

“And how do you know about it?” Danny hit send.

“Because I - “ Wes looked at his phone and frowned. “Really? You’re so original.”

Danny snickered, shaking his head. “I mean, think about it. They’ve never been in the same room together.”

“Technically they have, now stop interrupting me.”

Danny stuck out his tongue. “You’re bossy.”

“I know,” Wes gave him a deadpan look. “But anyways, I know about your portal accident because I overheard your sister talking to you and your friends about it. It doesn’t take much to connect the dots.”

Danny groaned, looking back to his phone. “I hate that you’re observant.”

“Just feel lucky I changed my mind about exposing you.” Wes shook his head and crossed his arms. “It’s kind of a good thing you told me about the mayor. Sorry he’s a douche, by the way.”

“Most mayors are,” Danny shrugged, before frowning. “Dash says he can’t skype tonight…”

“Just call him tomorrow when he’s free.”

“Wes, seriously. I wanna talk to him about this.”

Wes groaned, tipping his head back and slouching further into the couch. “What do you want me to do?” he asked, giving him a look. “I already told you, I suck at advice.”

“You actually don’t but go off I guess.”

“Fenton, if you wanna talk to him then just tell him you want to. You can say you want to tell him something but you’re not sure if you’re ready yet, and I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Danny pouted as he hunched over his phone. He idly rubbed his thumb over the screen before speaking again. “And he really asked if you think I’m Phantom?”

“Duh,” Wes answered, pulling up the text conversation on his phone. “So did Ami, but that’s kinda different.”

“Yeah… Oh hey, Dash might be able to skype now,” Danny smiled down at his phone. He stood up with a yawn, stretching out his back. “I think I might head to bed after I call Dash. Will you let me know if Jazz gives an update on Dani?”

Wes rose a brow at that. “Uh, I’m only here to babysit.”

“Correction, I’m not a baby, so you’re just keeping me under house arrest.”

“Whatever.”

“Also, thought you were spending the night?”

“Come again?”

Danny shrugged. “I dunno, since it’s so late I just thought…”

Wes paused for a few seconds, before shrugging. “My parents would be cool with it. Actually, they’d probably be thrilled, since I spend most of my time at home anyways.”

“Oh, cool. Just let me ask Jazz.”

**

Barely five minutes later, Danny and Wes had moved from the living room to Danny’s bedroom. Danny was sitting at his desk, and Wes was set up on an air mattress in some pajamas he’d borrowed from Danny. Dash’s face was on Danny’s screen, since they were skyping, and Wes was consistently chiming in with sarcastic bordering on trolling comments.

“Why is he even staying over?” Dash asked after another one of Wes’ snide remarks. “Since when are you two friends?”

“I’m not the one who used to stuff him into a locker but he has no problem dating you.”

“Ladies, you’re both pretty,” Danny chimed in with a laugh, “but we all know I’m the prettiest.”

“And a masochist.”

“Wes, I’m letting you borrow my phone charger, don’t push it.”

There was a sound from downstairs, alerting the boys that Jazz was finally home. A second voice confirmed that yes, Dani was with her. Danny sighed in slight relief before turning his attention back to Dash. “Hey, mind if we pick this up tomorrow? I wanna check on my cousin.”

“You mean your love child?”

“Wes, shut up.”

Dash sighed on the other end of the call, but nodded. “Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow babe?”

“See ya. Bye Dash.” Danny ended the call, before looking over to Wes. “You wanna come say hi? You’ve never formally met.”

Wes shrugged, getting off of the bed. “Sure, why not? Pretty sure she wants to give me the shovel talk too.”

“Hey, we’ve managed to keep this a secret for a long time, so it’s weird that you of all people found out,” Danny pointed out, opening the door. “They’re all very… protective of me.”

Wes scoffed, nodding as he followed Danny down the stairs. “Yeah, no kidding. They all care about you a lot.” There might’ve been the slightest bit of longing in his eyes, but it was gone before Danny could acknowledge it. “But i’ve told you already, I’m not gonna blab.”

Danny smiled, reaching out to nudge Wes playfully. “No worries, I trust you.”

“Even if we don’t,” Jazz chimed in, Danielle standing at her side, “we do know Danny can handle himself and make his own decisions.”

“And if you hurt him we’re gonna kill you.”

Wes held up his hands in mock defense. “Alright, I got it,” he narrowed his eyes. “So you’re Danielle, huh?”

Dani crossed her eyes, eyeing him up and down. “Obviously. And you’re the jerk who tried to expose my cousin.”

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me,” Wes snickered at that. “Yeah, that’s not me anymore. Turning over a new leaf and whatever. Your, ‘cousin,’ is calling it a redemption arc.”

“Cause it is!”

Jazz smiled fondly and shook her head. “Okay, I know that school was cancelled tomorrow, but you three should still head to bed. Or at least keep it down, cause that’s what I’m gonna do.” She looked at Danny. “I think your concussion should be gone by now, but be careful just in case.”

“Yes ma’am,” Danny saluted her mockingly. He grinned when Jazz gave him a look, watching her go upstairs without another word. “Okay, so we’re definitely staying up, right?”

“Duh.”

“Who do you take us for, amateurs?”


End file.
